Consequential Fate
by LilAngelLady21
Summary: (Sequel to "The Lost Soul")When heroes fall from power often new heroes must rise to meet the challenge. For some it's choice, for others circumstance. But for a select few, it is Consequential Fate that makes them heroes. (Story Summary Inside)
1. The Fall of Daricus

A/N: This is the GT sequel to "The Lost Soul". I suppose reading the first story isn't completely necessary to follow this story. However, I highly recommend it just so everything is made clear. If you're interested in this story but are too lazy to read the first one, email me with any questions. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT nor am I affiliated with anyone who is!  
  
Summary: The strongest warriors have left Archenakia and now live out their days in peace. But why is it that when Goku leaves it all goes down hill? Now it's up to a bunch of refugees and the Earth's Saiyans to step up and save their race from a seemingly unstoppable evil. Without the help of the Ancients can they summon up their power within? Or will the universe fall at the hands of Bebi once he controls all the beings in Archenakia, even Brolli...  
  
Consequential Fate  
  
When heroes fall from grace and power often new heroes must rise to the challenge. When the pillars of strength crumble and fall, a new order will rise in its wake to fill the void. For some it is choice, for others circumstance; but for those select few, it is Consequential Fate that makes them heroes. But fate isn't the only thing that drives when so much is at stake. The heart is a powerful thing that should never be underestimated.  
  
Chapter 1: The Fall of Daricus  
  
"Aug... What's going on?" The United groaned as it got to a sitting position. It looked on at the huge attack Vegeta was forming then shot its gaze over to Daricus. "Someone's going to have to stop him..." It groaned again as it pulled itself up. "This is going to hurt..." It whispered as it started to stagger off towards the fiendish God. Just then Vega shot past it a disappeared into the mists. "Vega... No!" The United transformed as it gather strength from some unknown region of its souls as it charged ahead trying to beat the attack.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Vega disappeared and her afterimage faded. Even in the gravity of the moment, Vegeta's heart silently broke as the last bit of his daughter slipped out of view. The words echoed again in his mind. "It's now or never and honestly I'd like to try and live to see what a real life is like."  
  
"Guess you'll never know now will you?" He thought as the blast hit and an explosion rocketed back towards him. Everything went black for awhile as he slammed into a pillar.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Vega started blasting Daricus's head and kept it up for all she was worth. "Just a few more seconds." She thought to herself as he tried desperately to fling her away. "KIA KARU!" A voice shouted as a blast hit Daricus in the eyes and blinded him just before the blast hit him. The united grabbed Vega in anattempt to protect her but was just split second too late. The blast exploded just as it grabbed her hand to wrap her up. The damage had been done. It wrapped her up in its wings and shot back to Vegeta who had slumped over on the ground. It slumped over him with its wings spread out for protection. Slowly the explosion blew away its body until all that remained was its soul remaining on this plane by sheer will power.  
  
Vegeta started to come to slowly. He pried his eyes open and looked around. A green fog seemed to cover everything in a haze. Just as he tried to move he realized it wasn't a haze at all, he was being sheltered by something. He spun his head under and saw the United clutching Vega in its arms and its wings were wrapped around him.  
  
"What happened? How are you still here?" Vegeta questioned the spirit. It unfurled its wings and released him.  
  
"I'm stubborn like you and I wasn't going to pass over so easy twice." It replied smiling.  
  
"Is she?" Vegeta looked at Vega.  
  
"I'm afraid so..." It responded gravely. "But don't worry we're watching out for her on the otherside."  
  
"I know." Vegeta pulled himself up. "Good-bye and take care of yourselves..." He reached out apprehensively and hugged it then backed away.  
  
"Good-bye..." It whispered as it faded away. Vegeta looked down at his hand and noticed a green substances like blood on it. He eyed it strangely and wondered if even spirits could be killed. He slumped down and wondered about what had happened after he passed out and whether or not Kaykora and Naros were strong enough to make the trip to the otherside. "If a spirit dies then what?" He wondered. "Is it lost forever? No I won't think about that now... I can't..." He got up and started walking away. He held his head high even though there was great sadness in his heart as he walked towards the portal to the universe.  
  
"Great strength of heart and character are the beings you created Kaiokarsha. And wonderous are all the children of that plane. When times are hard they can cast aside all differences for a common cause be it good or evil." A wispy pale woman said as she held her slashed wrist over a flask. "Never again shall innocent fall like that for our motives." She whispered as drops of glowing green trickled into the flask.  
  
"Goddess are you sure it's wise to keep flasks of your blood like this?" Kaiokarsha questioned as he placed the sword back in its respective place.  
  
"You'll be protecting them now won't you?" She replied with a smile as she handed the flask to him. The other Ancient God handed him a flask of glittering blue.  
  
"Of course." Kaiokarsha bowed taking the flasks. "What shall I do with the sword now that it is unnecessary here?" He asked picking it back up.  
  
"Give it to the Kais." She replied with a smile. "Someone shall pass by them that can use it. And see to it that the new plans are delivered to them." She pulled a long thick rolled parchment from her sleeve and handed it to him. He looked at her strangely but then bowed and walked away.  
  
"What was that?" He asked as a blue drop of blood splashed on the alter and the doors opened again.  
  
"A little present from the Mother of Life to your son of Strength." She responded as they turned and walked back into the temple.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what that's suppose to mean but I'm sure I'll see it soon enough..." He shrugged as she laughed as the doors closed behind them. "You and you're crazy ideas like leaving the door cracked so we could get out and do this when the battle was over. I think my foot got bruised when that maniac attacked them and they were plastered to it!"  
  
"Poor baby. Now come on I think you need a nice 500 year nap."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"I love it when you're cranky."  
  
"Want to create a new race to pass the time?"  
  
"Why not a whole new galaxy? You know those take more time."  
  
"Awe I hate puzzles!"  
  
"Well you sure put enough of them together..."  
  
"At least that means there'll be a new Kai running around..."  
  
"This is true..."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Beyond galaxies/ I forge ahead/ Towards the land of light Rising high Rising high  
  
Strong light gives birth to a shadow/ Not "power" but "the flow" you grab onto/ You are the one to decide what you want to do/ It's always your turn from now on  
  
(Let's Fly) Through the sky that shines/ Dazzlingly blue in the eyes and swim through the seas/ (Net-Sky) To us who raises our hands high/ Adorn the sky and hang on to it/ Someday a smile shall reach "Beyond Galaxies Rising High" Kageyama Hironobu. English lyrics provided by 


	2. The Fallout

Chapter 2: The Fallout  
  
"I suppose this is good-bye then isn't it?" Bardock said quietly as he looked over the capital city one last time. "Tomorrow we're going back to Earth." He sighed.  
  
"You know you don't have to come back Dad." Goku chirped happily. "I know that you grew up with Saiyans all your life and being on Earth you feel out of place. I can't imagine why Vegeta's going back..."  
  
"This place brings back painful memories for us both." He whispered back. "You've lied a good life and all you see is goodness." He put a hand on his son's back. "But when I stand here I see all the faces of my friends I couldn't save. All I feel is pain and guilt. I guess Vegeta sees all of us he had to turn his back on in order to gain power to challenge Frieza. But I don't suppose we'll ever know for sure."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Congratulations it's a girl!" The doctor beamed as he held up the new born baby.  
  
"That's it Vegeta I'm done having kids!" Bulma sighed as she took the little girl in her arms.  
  
"That's fine Bulma. I've got what I wanted now." Vegeta smiled as the little girl smiled back at him and grasped at him. He put a finger in her reach and she latched on.  
  
"I'm glad." Bulma smiled. "We're not going to let this one out of our sight. And we're going to take good care of her aren't we?" She looked up at Vegeta who had a dark look on his face.  
  
"And no training or fighting. If she doesn't fight, she can't get hurt." He looked down at her gravely. "And no telling her about Kaykora... I don't want stories about her big sister giving her any ideas. And I'll personally make sure none of those bakas say anything either..."  
  
"If that's what you want Vegeta, that's fine by me." Bulma responded in a mixture of confusion and sadness.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Brolli, Pallas, I want you two to be my Ministers of the state for the planet Aria." Dalina said eloquently. "Please accept." She smiled. Pallas looked at Brolli who was looking at her. They both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sure we'd love to do it." Pallas responded with a smile.  
  
"Good I already had a residence built for whoever took the position. You can move in as soon as you'd like."  
  
Brolli and Pallas set about packing up their house for the move. Pallas unearthed a book buried in the closet and took it out to read it.  
  
"I finally transformed today with the help of a beautiful soul named Brolli. Ever since I came to Archenakia, he has been nothing but nice to me. Many people fear him because of his massive tremendous strength but in my heart I can feel that he has much goodness in him. But also much pain. I only hope I can get to know him better and help him overcome that obstacle as he helped me overcome mine. We're together in this fight now and nothing can change that. Who knows maybe one day we'll get married."  
  
"What are you reading?" Brolli asked as he came and stood behind her.  
  
"Oh an old journal I started writing right after I met you." She smiled. "Just more memories of why I love you so much." She got up and gave him a kiss before walking off.  
  
"Well I love you too!" He beamed into the room she had gone into. "How about we make it official?"  
  
"Huh?" Pallas looked at him funny.  
  
"Pallas will you marry me? I've had this ring for a long time now and I just didn't have the nerve to ask you. But now seems like as good a time as any." He pulled a ring out from a drawer on his side of the bed. "I never felt complete until the day you hugged me when you went Super. I knew then I wanted to be with you always." He took the ring out and tried to slide it on her finger. They both started laughing. "I see you've gotten stronger and you're fingers are a bit bigger."  
  
"It's all right. Of course I'll marry you!" Pallas was fighting back happy tears.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Chichi sat out on a bench under a tree beside her house staring up at the stars. Goten walked out and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Mom?"  
  
"Your father has been gone for months now and I'm going to kill him when he gets back." She sighed. "I miss him so much and it seems I've seen him less time than he's spent doing one thing or another. Now he's off training that kid Uubu and he's been gone for months now..."  
  
"Mom that's just part of who Dad is I guess. It's part of what he is." Goten soothed.  
  
"WELL HE'D BETTER PLAN ON CHANGING SOMETIME BEFORE I DIE!" She screeched lunging up and pulling the frying pan of doom out from some unseen location. "Or I'll hunt him down..." Her eyes narrowed and a vaguely evil look swept across her face. Goten inched away then took off running.  
  
"I'm spending the night at Trunks's house!" He called as he flew off.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Say Elsie! Yeah it's Pallas how are you?" Pallas beamed as Elsie's face popped up on the videophone.  
  
"Hi Pallas! I'm great how's everything over there?" Elsie replied happy and excited.  
  
"Wonderful but see I need you and Carlia's help. Brolli and I are going on a 6-month trip around the planet to settle some problems and disputes. We were wondering if you and Carlia would be interested in sitting for Starfire and Parago our twins." Pallas said cheerfully.  
  
"Well I'll have to talk to my Mom and Dad but I don't see why not. Just give me one second."  
  
"We'll pay you well!" Pallas called out right before Elsie got up to talk to her parents.  
  
"They said it's fine as long as someone is going to be there. Like an adult." Elsie replied with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful! Aarian and her husband, oh what is his name... Anyways they live right next door and she promised to check up on anything and take care of whatever you might need. How soon do you think you can be ready?"  
  
"Probably about 3 hours or so." Elsie said after a moment of thought.  
  
"Great I'll reserve your ticket on the evening flight over and we'll pick you and Carlia up at the docks." Pallas said a bit relieved.  
  
"Cool. I'm really looking forward to it." Elsie chirped excitedly. "See ya then! Bye!"  
  
"Bye." They hung up and Pallas called up the interplanetary airlines. Within hours Elsie and Carlia were relaxing by the pool at the Minister's Mansion with the 9-year-olds.  
  
Starfire was a smart, quite but powerful little girl who enjoyed sparring with her brother and sitters as much as she liked reading. The first month of her parents' absence flew by like a spring breeze full of ice cream and fun she didn't always get to have.  
  
Parago seemed to be stronger than Starfire and far more interested in training and sparring with Aarian and her husband than anything else. He was very disciplined and had learned many of Aarian's mental techniques.  
  
"Hurry up Elsie or they're going to come home before we're ready!" Carlia screeched as they frantically tried to finish setting up party decorations.  
  
"Can't we call their friend's house and have them stall or something?"  
  
"We've already had them stall for two hours! Now we only have 15 minutes!"  
  
"There that's everything... I think..." Elsie sighed just as a hover car pulled up in front of the mansion.  
  
"Think they'll be surprised?"  
  
"After all this, I hope so!" 


	3. Forgotten Foe's Wish

A/N: Ok so for time's sake, I'm not even going to try to get the dialogue the same as in the show. I'm just going to wing it and go with the general things that happen. After saying that I don't think I should have to tell you this is a beginning of GT spoiler chappie.  
  
Chapter 3: Forgotten Foe's Wish  
  
"Boy you sure have gotten a lot stronger Uubu." Goku panted as he and Uubu sat down on the Lookout floor.  
  
"Thanks Goku." Uubu panted back. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Ahhh... Goku... What is that?!" He pointed off into the distance.  
  
"It looks like Shenlong but he is definitely the wrong color. Let's go check it out!" The two floated off towards the large red dragon.  
  
"What is this? Who are you?" Pilaf demanded when he caught sight of the pair.  
  
"Sir, I think the tall one is Goku. That kid that stopped you from making your wish the last time." Mai whispered.  
  
"WHAT?! It can't be! Look at him he's too big!" Pilaf fumed in disbelief.  
  
"Well it has been a long time Emperor Pilaf." Shuu added.  
  
"No matter shoot them down!" Pilaf commanded looking back at the Dragon. Mai and Shuu shot four missiles and the pair but to their dismay all four were caught without a single explosion.  
  
"Emperor... Sir..." Mai uttered.  
  
"I thought I told you to shoot them down!"  
  
"We... tried..."  
  
"I wish the Goku was a kid again so I could defeat him easily!" Pilaf hissed in exasperation.  
  
"It shall be done." The Dragon boomed.  
  
"No, no! That was really my wish!" Pilaf shouted desperately but it was too late. The dragon's eyes went a glow and before their eyes Goku was turned into chibi form! "I'll get you for this yet Son Goku!" Pilaf shouted angrily as he shot away into the distance. Goku looked down at himself in disbelief as Uubu gawked.  
  
"This can not be good." Uubu uttered before they turned and went back to the Lookout. Piccolo made them gather all of the Z Fighters at the Lookout to tell them what needed said about what just happened.  
  
"Look this is what we're facing. Emperor Pilaf managed to find the Blackstar Dragonballs. They were made before Kami and I parted ways so they're stronger than Dende's Dragonballs. There only one major problem besides the fact the Goku's now a kid again."  
  
"You mean it get's worse?!" Chichi sobbed clutching Goku tightly.  
  
"Yes..." Piccolo went on annoyed. "These Balls don't just scatter around the planet, they scatter around the galaxy. And if the Blackstar Balls aren't brought back to this planet in one year, it will explode."  
  
"It'll exploded?!" Everyone exclaimed at once.  
  
"Then we're just going to have to send someone to find them!" Bulma said shaking off her shock. "And it just so happens that Dad and I were working on a new spaceship."  
  
"You just HAPPEN to be working on one eh?" Yamcha asked suspiciously.  
  
"You had better back off weakling." Vegeta fumed stepping in between the ex-flings.  
  
"It just so happens that Dad and Scratch got bored and decided to design and build a new one for fun. It's not done yet but I can have it operational in two days tops!" She beamed proudly.  
  
"Scratch?" Goku looked at her funny.  
  
"That cat stupid! My dad's assistant!" Bulma fumed.  
  
"Not even I knew the cat actually had a name..." Trunks sighed.  
  
"I didn't know cats could live this long..." Gohan commented a bit amazed.  
  
"Well see there's an interesting story behind that actually... That I'll have to tell you later! She grabbed Trunks and Vegeta and dragged them off.  
  
"Some people just don't age well at all..." Pan mused laughing.  
  
"I'll have you know I think some of us have age just fine thanks..." !8 commented as she, Krillin, and Marron walked away.  
  
"Well I uh... Didn't mean you..." Pan soothed nervously.  
  
"OH so you were talking about me then?! This that it? Me your darling Grandmother that has done nothing but love and worry about you!" Chichi bawled.  
  
"Age has nothing to do with it. She's always been crazy." Gotten whispered playfully in Pan's ear. She started laughing.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chichi fumed giving them the death glare.  
  
"Nothing!" They chimed unison before running off.  
  
"Is something wrong Gohan?" Videl asked as they floated down to the car waiting at the ground below.  
  
"I just have a funny feeling I'm not going to regret continuing my training. But I think we should send Goten, Trunks, and Dad on this trip. Nanakia knows Goten needs something else in his life besides training and girls and Trunks needs a break from Capsule Corp. and his father and their training." He commented.  
  
"Why did all of you keep training anyways? I mean is there really a point." Videl wondered looking at the unmistakable pain on his face.  
  
"I guess we all feel like it's the one thing we can remember them by." He whispered.  
  
"You mean Kaykora and Naros?" He nodded. "Are we ever going to tell Pan and Bra about them?"  
  
"Vegeta doesn't want Bra to know because he's afraid it will make her want to train. I don't think it will make a difference with her but I think Pan knowing might give her that little push she needs to go Super." Gohan sighed.  
  
"When are we going to tell her?"  
  
"I'll tell her... When the time's right in a few days."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Goten's cell phone rang as he stood in front of the ship preparing to take off. "Hang on I'll be there in a minute!" He called waving for Trunks and Goku to go on and board. "Hello? Oh hi! Yeah I'm was just about to go on 'vacation'." Trunks sighed and followed Goku on to the ship. Soon after the doors closed and the ship took off without him. "Uhh... hey it looks like..."  
  
Gohan grabbed the cell phone. "It looks like my little brothers vacation plans are going to be extended and he won't be calling you for a while." He proceeded to turn the phone off and crash it in his hand.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Goten fumed taking the crushed piece from him.  
  
"You, Pan, and I are going to train for the tournament. Hey wait where is Pan..." He looked around but didn't notice the girl anywhere.  
  
"She didn't come remember? She said saying good-bye to her Grandpa would be to hard." Videl chimed.  
  
"Then why did they only take off wit hjust Trunks and Goku?" Bulma wondered as a big chunk of space ship crashed in front of her. "Well that can't be good..."  
  
"Bulma try to contact the ship." Gohan ordered looking at her intensely. Bulma whipped out what looked like an over-sized cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Do you read me come in? This is Bulma... Trunks? Goku?" She said into it.  
  
"Umm... This is Goku we read you loud and..."  
  
"Give me that key!" Trunks yelled in the background.  
  
"No then you'll turn around!" Pan yelled in response.  
  
"Well I found Pan..." Bulma replied sheepishly.  
  
"She's on the ship isn't she?" Gohan asked as his eyebrow twitched. Bulma nodded. "I should have known." Gohan smacked his forehead.  
  
"Should I have them turn around?" Bulma asked looking at Gohan like she looked at Goku in hard times.  
  
"No... I guess Pan would be a better choice than Goten... She's got more drive and spirit and is probably stronger anyways." Gohan sighed. "Just tell her we love her."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Goku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell Trunks and Pan to stop fighting. Gohan said just to keep going with her instead of Goten."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to go now before they really start fighting."  
  
"Gohan said to tell her they love her."  
  
"Will do." She flipped the phone off and looked around. Everyone had worried expressions on their faces. "I hope we aren't going to regret that..."  
  
"So am I..." Gohan sighed again. "Come on Goten we're going to see just what we've got..."  
  
"You mean we're finally going to go all out again? Super and all?" Goten asked with a glint of excitement in his eye. Gohan nodded and gave him a slight smile then looked at Vegeta.  
  
"You won't get to fight my Dad this time but how about the next best thing?"  
  
"I suppose I can make do with what's available." He smirked and walked away.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Ok so I'm changing when this tournament takes place just because it will work out better later. I always hope to get that of "1,001 Burning Questions" that explains the cat up as soon as I find the hand-written version since the first typed version went to crap in a hand bag. 


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 3: Daddy's Little Girl  
  
Vegeta wandered into the kitchen from the back door and looked around. "BULMA!" He shouted aggravated. A month of hard training for the tournament had really gotten his appetite going.  
  
"Momma went to the store Daddy!" Bra shouted from the living room.  
  
"And I'm hungry... Why is she never around to cook when I need her to?" He growled quietly.  
  
"Are you as hungry as I am?" Bra asked as she walked into the kitchen. He looked at her funny a second. "No I don't suppose so." He cocked an eyebrow. "You're probably A LOT more hungry than me!" She giggled as she came over and gave him a hug. "Ewe you're all sweaty." She wrinkled her nose and rubbed her arms. Vegeta was slightly amused with this but more happy that she wanted nothing to do with training or fighting. Never in his life had he imagined such an atrocity to the Saiyan heritage would he commit and be happy about it.  
  
"Tell you what?" The prince grinned. "How about you and I go out and eat?" Bra's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really? Just you and me?" She breathed excitedly.  
  
"Just you and me. I need to spend more time with you. In fact it's still early let's make a day of it! We'll do whatever you want." He smirked, as Bra got so excited she could hardly contain herself.  
  
"Well come on let's go!" She exclaimed grabbing his big hand and trying to tug him towards the door.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Let me get cleaned up first and then we'll go. But if your Mother comes home before I get done. Don't tell her anything and we'll sneak out." Bra nodded happily then ran in and plopped on the couch waiting for her Father.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Bra, Vegeta leapt over the railing and walked into the living room. "Oh Mommy said not to do stuff like that Daddy." She gasped.  
  
"Is Mommy here?" She shook her head. "Then it doesn't matter what Mommy said." Bra grinned evilly and nodded. "Now come on before I kill something with my bare hands." He started walking out alone but Bra came up and grabbed his hand. He looked down at it then rolled his eyes and kept walking. Slowly though a smile crept over his face. They stopped at the nearest restaurant and closed it down after eating just about every bit of food they had. After that Vegeta stood out on the sidewalk staring at the sky. Bra tugged on his arm and he looked down at her.  
  
"Something wrong Daddy?"  
  
"No." Replied flatly looking off in other direction. "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Ok... Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You said we could do anything I want right?"  
  
"That's what I said..."  
  
"Can we go to the zoo?" Vegeta looked down at her a bit disgusted. She looked back at him with the sweet little kid eyes you can't say no to. He sighed and swallowed his pride for her just this once.  
  
"I said anything and if you want to go to the zoo we'll go to the zoo." He practically groaned. Bra's eye lit up and a smile smeared across her face as they walked off down the street to the zoo. After hours of looking at sleeping beast in cages and putting up with screaming and crying kids Vegeta was more than ready to leave when Bra started complaining of being tired. He picked her up and perched her on one shoulders as he walked down the street towards home.  
  
"Daddy do you like ice cream?"  
  
"Yes... Why?" He looked up at her but her eyes were fixed on the ice cream shop.  
  
"Well there's an ice cream place right over there." She pointed and Vegeta looked at it. He didn't need to ask he knew she wanted to stop. "Oh did you want ice cream too Daddy?"  
  
"Sure and this way I don't have to listen to your Mother complain about me eating it all in one sitting." He grumbled and she giggled. His irritation was just beginning when he walked in and found Buu sitting at a table with a small mountain of ice cream cones in front of him.  
  
"Oh it's Mr. Veggie! And Little Veggie!" He exclaimed happily before shoving another cone in his mouth.  
  
"Silly Mr. Buu! My name's Bra! And my Daddy's name is Ve-ge-ta. Now you say it."  
  
"Ve-ge-ta." Buu repeated and shoved another cone in.  
  
"That's very good! Well I have to go now Daddy and I are going to eat some ice cream too!"  
  
"Bye bye!" He waved and stuffed five cones in his mouth.  
  
"Great now I have too put up with that giant pink blob on top of everything else!" Vegeta growled to himself.  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you want Daddy?" Bra asked snapping him out of his thought line.  
  
"Mint Chocolate Chip." He growled.  
  
"Oh that's my favorite!" Bra squealed. Vegeta looked at her funny.  
  
"Mine too..."  
  
"How many scoops mister?" The boy behind the counter asked.  
  
"As many as you can fit on it." Vegeta answered snapping out of another thought line. The boy looked at him funny. "Well you heard me! Or are you deaf!" He snapped.  
  
"Don't mind my Daddy I think he needs a nap! We did all kinds of fun things today and he must be tired." Bra whispered as she stood on tiptoes to reach her head over the top of the counter. Vegeta opened his mouth to say some witty retorted but quickly closed it. He more dreaded her crying because he'd have to listen to it than because she would be doing it. The boy had him his cone before scooping out Bra's. He paid the boy and they walked out.  
  
"Bye Mr. Buu! See you later!" She called happily to the almost finished pink friend.  
  
"Bye bye Little Veggie Bra!" Buu replied.  
  
She giggled. "Silly." Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes. They walked over to a nearby park and sat down on a bench while they ate their ice cream. "Daddy? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?" He responded with a sigh.  
  
"Why do you always sit on the roof at night?"  
  
"To think..." He replied flatly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I... Maybe I'll tell you when you're older." He as visibly pained by this topic.  
  
"Are you ok Daddy?" Bra asked worried.  
  
"Yeah let's just go home." Vegeta answered before popping the last bite of cone in his mouth. They got up and this time Vegeta took her hand and smiled at her as she looked up at him with big bright eyes. When they got back to Capsule Corporation, Bra burst through the doors.  
  
"Mommy guess what Daddy and I did!" She exclaimed happily as she ran around trying to find Bulma.  
  
"What did you to do? Nothing dangerous I hope..." She glared at Vegeta as he walked into the kitchen where they were.  
  
"Oh no! We ate lunch and went to the zoo. Then we went and got ice cream and saw Mr. Buu! It was so much fun!" She gushed happily.  
  
"Really? You and Daddy did all that?" She looked up at him surprised.  
  
"What can't I spend time with my own daughter? Or do I have to ask you first?" Vegeta snapped trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Well no it's just..."  
  
"Fine then I'm starving and expect dinner to be done in an hour." He interrupted as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait Daddy!" Bra called chasing after him. "I had a lot of fun today with you. Can we do it again sometime?" Vegeta bent down and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Sure." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you Daddy you're the best." Vegeta wrapped an arm around her and smiled.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me..." 


	5. Change of Venue

Chapter 5: Change of Venue  
  
"All guards to your posts! The Prime Minister has been assassinated!" A Saiyan guard screamed as he ran through the palace. There was a sudden explosion outside and all the guards ran out to see what had happened. Floating in the air over the front lawn where 15 Saiyans and Archesaiya each baring a strange red sort of tattooed line over their eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Revenge on your race!" The one in front shouted.  
  
"Your part of our RACES fool!" The chief shouted in aggravation.  
  
"Races? You mean there's more than one? More than just Saiyans?" He asked looking at him perplexed.  
  
"Yes! This planet is mostly Archesaiya the cousin race to the Saiyans! Arial is the planet with most of the Saiyans but you'll not get far there! Brolli will destroy you easily!" The chief replied smugly.  
  
"Brolli you say? How strong is this Brolli?" The Saiyan looking creature wondered.  
  
"Probably stronger than all of us here put together. He fought against the minions of an evil god you know!" The chief smirked. The being before him had a similar smirk.  
  
"Good he sounds like the perfect host for me! And that planet is where my vengeance lies but the beings of this planet will make fine servants!" The chiefs eyes grew big when he heard the word host. The being fired a huge blast at the ground which did just enough damage to the palace guards to fulfill his purpose. A grayish being quickly left the body and floated from one to the next. Each becoming a mindless servant to his will. "With this army the whole universe shall fear the name BEBI!" The chief cackled. "Now on to this Arial and finding this Brolli." He snickered taking off towards the interplanetary airport.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Zani and her boyfriend Jaczin shot through the air above Arial desperately seeking out Brolli and Pallas. Finally they came across them relaxing after a meeting. "Brolli! Pallas! Something ad is going to happen!" Zani shouted as they swooped down to land.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brolli asked shooting up to a sitting position.  
  
"An invading parasitic alien is going to start possessing people and eventually kill Dalina. Then he's going to come her looking for you..." She answered gravely.  
  
"How do we stop it? Do you know?" He asked getting to his feet.  
  
"I don't know. I guess all we can do is wait for it to get here and kill the host it's in."  
  
"Sir word just came from Archenakia. The Prime Minister has been assassinated and it appears something is using mind control to take over much of the capital city." A Saiyan blurted out as he rushed towards them. Brolli looked at Pallas with a grave look in his eyes.  
  
"Go back and get the kids and make for Earth. Zani, get the others and go with them. Bring back Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku I have a feeling we're going to need their help."  
  
"But Brolli... By then this thing could have taken over both planets... There's no way you could stand up against all that even as strong as you are." Pallas protested.  
  
"It's not going to find much here when it gets here. You." He looked at the Saiyan who had delivered news of Dalina's death. "Put out a mass evacuation notice. Tell everyone that CAN go Super and their families to be the first ones to leave if possible. Then everyone else."  
  
"Sir do you think it's wise to send the Supers off?"  
  
"Would you want an army of mindless Supers coming after YOUR ass?" Brolli questioned angrily. The Saiyan shook his head no. "I thought so... So why are you just standing there! GO!" The Saiyan rushed off. "That goes for all of you!" Everyone jumped a bit and left.  
  
When they all gathered at the loading dock Pallas pulled Aarian and Zani aside. "This ship isn't going to hold all of us. Even if you I.T. you and your husband to Earth there will still be one to many. I'm going to stay here for right now and I'll catch a single ship to Earth." Zani looked around at the mass exodus around them.  
  
"There might not be any ships left." She commented worried.  
  
"Then I'll stay here and stand by Brolli's aside for better or worse." Pallas answered proudly.  
  
"What about your kids? Shouldn't they have at least one parent?" Aarian went out a bit angry.  
  
"They've always loved you and looked up to you like family Aarian and I know you'll all take good care of them. Now go don't worry about me or Brolli. We've stared down worse remember?" She smiled and nudged them on. Both women stopped and gave her a big hug before dashing off to the ship.  
  
"Hey where's Mom? And Where's Aari?" Parago asked Zani as the ship's door closed.  
  
"Aari's using I.T. to get there and your Mom is going to make sure everyone gets evacuated first and then leave and meet us on Earth. She made sure to save a single ship just for her." Zani said re-assuring as she made him and Starfire sit down for take off. "Now just hold tight and in a week you're going to get to meet some really cool, really stronger Saiyan warriors."  
  
Pallas looked around at everyone boarding ships and wondered if she would make it on one. There was a sudden explosion behind her and when she turned around she saw 10 Saiyans and Archesaiya with blank expressions blasting at the terminal. And blast shot right in front of her and exploded knocking her back and slamming her into a wall. Confused and barely conscious she remained awake to fell a pair of hands grab on to her and pull her into pull her into a ship. Her mind seemed to deceive her but she thought it was Vegeta... 


	6. Saiyajin no Kokuo

Chapter 6: Saiya-jin no Kokuo  
  
Light flooded Pallas's eyes as she slowly came to again. She pulled her eyes open and found a what appeared to be a Saiyan with it's back turned to her in the room with her. "What happened?" She uttered sitting up. "How..." She held her throbbing head. The being turned around and it appeared her half-conscious eyes hadn't deceived her. It really was Vegeta who had saved her! Or was it?  
  
"Good you're awake and now you can answer my questions." He started sitting down on a bench attached to the wall. "For starters, who are you, what is your rank, how did you or your family escape Vegeta-sei and why are you wearing a Royal Elite seal?" He asked gruffly and tinged with suspicion.  
  
"My Kami... You're not Vegeta... you're his Dad... the king..." Pallas got up and fell to her knees.  
  
"Good to see you recognize who I am." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"But how? You're supposed to be dead..." Was all she uttered. "THE WISH!!!" She sprang up and started pacing the room. "when we wished back the other planets we wished them back as they were before Daricus's minions destroyed them! The Dragons must have restored Vegeta-sei because Frieza destroyed it before he worked for Daricus! But then why don't you remember any of this..." She looked at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're raving about but you will sit down and answer my questions!" Vegeta fumed standing up and staring her down with icy eyes. She could sense she was drastically stronger than him even without transforming but he exuded an aura of strength and power that found intimidating. An aura that Vegeta gave off but had the ki to back it up. She sat down on the bed and he sat back down on the bench.  
  
"Several decades ago a tyrant named Frieza subjugated the Saiyan race. When he no longer saw use for it he simply blew it up killing everyone on the planet leaving what he thought to be a select few left. Do you remember that?" She started looking at the floor.  
  
"Yes but I seem to remember it a bit differently I remember Frieza's attack hitting one of Vegeta-sei's moons and blowing it up instead. Frieza was satisfied that he had destroyed the planet and left before it could e confirmed." The King replied strongly. It was then that the second part of the wish returned to her.  
  
"And they have no memory of the destruction and death that occurred there."  
  
"So that's it... Well tell me this do you remember the tales of the Archesaiya and a traitorous few Saiyans leaving Vegeta-sei hundreds of years ago?"  
  
"Yes why..."  
  
"There's a lot to explain but I'll be brief for now. When we left the planet we settled down on a desert planet and we were happy. However, there was a higher order to things we were unaware of. It seems we dethroned the ruling Under God of the region when we came in and were stronger than his creations. Anger he sought revenge of us. A decade or so back he took control of one of the top officials and she wet on a rampage killing or subjugating her own kind. We fled to the two sister planets one of which you found me on." She looked up at the king who was obviously enthralled in the story but kept his head down to hide his interest.  
  
"In the end the highest of Gods the Ancients became involved rallying a group of the strongest Saiyans and Archesaiya, their hand picked races to destroy him. But in the end your son had to sacrifice his first born and her lover in order to gain the power to destroy the dark god." The King simply nodded.  
  
"Vegeta-sei was in fact destroyed all those years ago by Frieza. But one of the sole survivors landed on Earth and became one of its citizens. There they have powerful objects called the Dragonballs in which they used to wish back everything destroyed by this dark God and his minions. He resurrected Frieza who had been killed by this surviving Saiyan and gave him power in return for him doing his bidding. So I suppose when we wished everything back to the way it was before all of that, Vegeta-sei was wished back as well."  
  
"So if all of this is true, where is my son?" Vegeta looked up at her coldly.  
  
"He's on Earth with his family. A wife, a son, and a little girl." Pallas answered after a bit of hesitation.  
  
"How do I know I can believe all this? You're still yet to answer all of my questions."  
  
"My name is Pallas and I am an Elite rank fighter. I am also the wife of Brolli, son of Paragus who is Prime Minister of the planet Arial you rescued me from."  
  
"You've only reminded me of more questions and make me believe you to be a liar." The King hissed.  
  
"A liar why?" Pallas asked defensively.  
  
"No woman could ever achieve an Elite rank on any planet of Saiyans it's physically impossible. Besides you base power is much to weak to be an Elite. More like a third class." The King smirked.  
  
"I'll have you know I am an Archesaiya and not only am I an Elite, I am a Super at that." She hissed proudly as she stood up.  
  
"Prove it." The King fumed condescendingly as he too stood up. Pallas sighed and thanked Nanakia that Brolli wasn't this stubborn and chauvinistic. She dropped into her fighting stance and took a deep breath. She brought her power level up slowly toying with the prideful king as she realized he was relying on the thing attached to his head to see what her level was. His eyes grew wide as he watched the number rise up toward his own. When she was satisfied that she had played with his ego enough, is let her power go and transformed. Sometime before that happened the scouted exploded into little piece on the floor. The king didn't seem to notice though, he was to much in awe of the golden-haired warrior in front on him.  
  
"You... You really are a Super..." He gasped as he dropped to his knees and bowed to her. This surprised her more than anything to see her king paying respect like this to her. She got down on her knees and pulled him up to a standing position then got back on her knees and bowed to him again.  
  
"It takes more than strength to make a leader great my King and from the tales I've heard about you, you are worthy of my respect and my bowing down to you." He looked at her as she stood up. "I would gladly follow your son to the depths of Hell and I would sacrifice myself for him to live if it came down to it." She sat back down again on the bed and the king more or less collapsed on to the bench. "You had other questions?" She went on slipping out of her Super form.  
  
"Why were people fleeing from the planet? If there was an invasion why didn't you the Legendary Super umm... Why didn't you fly out to meet it?" He asked confused. Pallas burst out laughing. She in all her rambling forgot to tell the King there were tons of Supers running around.  
  
"King my husband is the Legend you speak of and yes he did stay behind. But this foe we run from is capable of controlling minds and it probably wishes to destroy us for past transgressions of a conquering Saiyan army years ago." She replied regaining her composure. "However, I hate to inform you that any more SuperSaiyan or Super anything is just a prefix not so illusive as you may think. With proper training and motive anyone can achieve Super form. Your son has, I have, my two children have for that matter and they're just 10 years old!" The King looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You have to take me to Earth though. I have to get Vegeta, Gohan, Goku and Bardock to go back with me to help Brolli."  
  
"Bardock you say? He survived this... Destruction of my planet? Paragus too?"  
  
"Paragus survived because of Brolli's power but Brolli killed him when he realized his father was using him for evil. Bardock got wished back by your granddaughter who is dead now so that he could be with his family on Earth."  
  
"This is a complicated matter I have gotten myself involved in isn't it?" The king asked shaking his head.  
  
"Take me to Earth and I'll explain everything in the time it takes to get there." Pallas pleaded looking deep into the Kukuo's eyes. "I need to see my children again. You know what that feels like don't you? When you stormed Frieza's ship to save Vegeta and you were killed. That's why I'd follow him or you anywhere and through anything... Your made of the highest quality of being." A tear streamed down her face. He looked at her intensely as a flicker of something like what she had described.  
  
"I will take you were you want to go. Besides I'm interested in seeing how my son has turned out." The Saiyan smirked as he got to his feet. "But I'm holding you to your word. You have to explain everything in detail on the way." She smiled and nodded. He smiled and walked towards the door before turning. "My grandchildren, are they strong and good leaders as is their heritage?"  
  
Pallas looked away from him and a sadness grew in her. "You would have been very proud of your first born. She was a very powerful and an excellent queen for us. Your grandson is strong but he was too young when I last saw him to tell you much about him."  
  
"You'll have to tell me all about them too." He said before leaving. 


	7. Awakening

A/N: My apologies for a typo in "Daddy's Little Girl" , it says after a month of hard training and it should say several. It doesn't really make much with Bebi popping up on Archenakia in the next chapter. It also says chapter 3 next to the title instead of 4. Again my apologies, I guess I need to read slower on my edits.  
  
Chapter 7: Awakening  
  
One Year After the Fall of Daricus:  
  
Shin ducked as a rogue magic spell shot past him. "Hey watch what you're doing over there old man! It's you firing off random spells that broke the potara earrings and defused you're so-called permanent fuse between Kibito and I!" He fumed looking over at Elder Kai. "Besides we're almost ready to finish the plan the Ancients gave us and you could have just messed it all up!"  
  
"Well fine no need to thank me for defusing you two. NO! Ancients forbid I should get any credit for anything I do." The old Kai sulked walking away.  
  
"Aug... Ok let's finish this Kibito. On the count of three. 1, 2,3!" They slide the crystals into the stone sculptures's chests.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------  
  
"Vega! Wait what's happening to her?" Kaykora screamed running towards the fading image in the darkness. "What's going on? Where are we Naros? Why aren't we in the Otherworld yet?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on Kayka, but come here. We need to rest. I feel so drained and I just want to lay down right here and hold you close." He replied walking over and taking her up in his arms. "She probably just went on without us is all. And we'll see her when we get there."  
  
"You think so?" Kaykora asked hopefully as sh esank down to the ground in his arms.  
  
"Yes." He replied quietly as they laid down and she snuggled into him.  
  
"Ok..." She whispered as sleep overcame her. After what had felt like an eternity she opened her eyes again and got up. "Come on Naros wake up." She said quietly as she shook him gently. He opened his eyes and sat up. She looked around and something in the distance caught her attention. There was a bright glowing spot on the horizon. "Naros look! That must be the Otherworld!" She grabbed his hand and they started running towards the light. It became so bright that they had to close their eyes and feel around slowly to find their way. The light slowly faded and they began opening their eyes only to be met with something they didn't expect.  
  
"IT WORKED!" Shin beamed as the pair fell over in shock.  
  
"HOW DID WE GET HERE?! Or are you dead to?" Kaykora screeched getting up.  
  
"Long it's a long story you see." Kibito started. "But how about we talk over lunch, I'm sure you must be hungry after a year of sleeping." The pair nodded in shock as they followed Shin and Kibito over to a table covered with food.  
  
"So tell us this long story." Naros said after they had gotten a pretty good distance into the meal.  
  
"Well you see shortly after Vegeta destroyed Daricus, Kaiokarsha brought us the body of Vega and a parchment with directions on it. As it turns out, Vega wasn't dead and in fact that meant you two couldn't technically die and pass on either. That's why you were able to stay behind in spirit and protect Vegeta." Shin began.  
  
"And how did that happen?" Naros asked confused.  
  
"Well see Vega was made in your images and a piece of your souls gave her life. As long as the part was in a living body, you couldn't pass on." Kibito explained.  
  
"So then what?" Kaykora asked a little less confused.  
  
"The instructions were how to build you new weaker bodies and then extract your soul pieces from Vega and re-merge them with the rest of your souls. It then told us how to get your souls in your new bodies." Shin went on.  
  
"Heh... So she really did lie up to her promise..." Kaykora mused.  
  
"What was that?" This time it was Shin and Kibito who were confused.  
  
"She said she would die if it meant that Dad and I could be together..." She responded thoughtfully.  
  
"Well see that isn't technically true on two parts. First Vega didn't die, she ceased to exist. Second, you can't go back because we don't know if we re-built you weak enough." Shin replied slowly as if he was afraid of the response.  
  
"What do you mean? Ceased to exist? Can't go back?" Kaykora fumed bolting to her feet and grabbing Shin's collar. "You mean she no longer around period and we're alive but still can't see our families and friends again? We're stuck here?" Shin nodded slowly and regretfully. "The only plus side is I'm stranded her with you Naros." She whispered sitting back down. Naros looked at her funny.  
  
"Ever since I met you, there's been something about you that I can't get enough of. Maybe it's your strength or compassion. Maybe it's the air of greatness that you give off. Or maybe it's the way you make me feel like I can do anything whenever I'm around you. What I'm trying to say is... Well I wouldn't want to be stranded anywhere with anyone else..." Kaykora looked at him a bit surprised.  
  
"Are you trying to what I think you're trying to do?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah if the ring wasn't in my room back on Archenakia..." He replied awkwardly.  
  
"Hold that thought." Kibito beamed as he stood up and took a step away from the table. "I'll be right back." He disappeared then re-appeared a few minutes later holding a tiny box. He handed it to Naros as he sat back down. Naros opened the box and smiled when he looked down at it.  
  
"Be mine always." He said taking the ring out and placing it on Kaykora's finger.  
  
"Of course!" She gasped hugging him not even bothering to look down at the ring. Shin and Kibito conducted the ceremony and gave them their own house off by itself on the far side of the planet from their residence. However it was Shin's gift to them that Kibito and the Elder Kai that meant the most to them. A viewing orb sat on a small cushion on a table in their house that they could use to see whoever they wanted whenever they wanted. Kaykora used it often to gaze on her family especially her little sister.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"So ok I'm going to try it Kibito." Kaykora took a deep breath and put her fingers to her forehead. She concentrated hard on her destination and disappeared. A moment later she re-appeared on the Capsule Corporation front lawn. A little girl ran into the house and Vegeta and Bulma emerged from the front door but Kaykora disappeared again before they saw her.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!" Shin fumed when she got back.  
  
"An experiment." She smiled. "You two did quite well rebuilding us because the universe didn't end and nothing came to a crashing halt now did it?" Shin blinked a few times as he tried to come up with a response. "Well all right! We have a date with a tournament and a big surprise for everyone! Besides I want to help them with this new threat!" Then she grabbed hands and disappeared again. "Boy is Dad ever going to get a kick out of this." She thought as they appeared in front of the Budoukai arena. They dashed off to find some decent disguises before the tournament started.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Yes everyone that's right! They're back again! But just how weak are they? And how will their return play into the fate of Archenakia? Find out in future chapters of "Consequential Fate"! 


	8. Tournaments and Troubles

Chapter 8: Tournaments and Troubles  
  
"Hello and welcome one and all to the Tenkaichi Budoukai!" The over- enthusiastic announcer boomed and the crowd went into an uproar. "Well then let's get this party started! We'll first start with the Junior Division which this year only has five entrants! In light of this they have decided to have one all out free for all battle with the last legal entrant being the winner!" The crowd roared once again.  
  
"So let's meet our competitors!" Five children stepped up into the ring. All had black hair but one had reddish streaks and two were very tall for their supposed age. "Now then we have the twin Starfire and Parago who just turned 10! Goodness you two are tall! This is their first Tournament folks."  
  
"Parago..." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Right here we have Mailis. Mailis is nine and this is his first tournament as well. And next to him we have Yarro who will be 14 next month and this is also his first tournament." He addressed the tallest.  
  
"These kids names keep getting weirder and weider." Gohan commented cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"And this vibrant beauty is Vikki who rings in at age nine. And is competing for the first time! On a side note both of her parents are competing in the Adult Division today!" The announcer stepped aside. "Now you've all been briefed on the rules so let the fight begin!" The Five stood there staring each other down before four of them lunged at each other and one sprung into the air avoiding the collision. She flipped out of the way and walked off to the side of the platform. As she did so she caught Vegeta's eyes with hers and flashed him a smirk that looked shockingly familiar.  
  
The other four slowly split into two distinct fights and everyone was in awe of their speed including the Z fighters. "They must have had a really good trainer!" Gohan gasped watching in awe.  
  
"Baka, there's obviously more to those kids than we realize." Vegeta hissed.  
  
"I don't know it's not like they're flying or any...thing..." He ate his words as the two fights started levitating off the platform slowly. Everyone gawked but Vegeta who looked on warily.  
  
"It's not the four fighting that worry me the most... It's that one that's not..." He watched Vikki walk towards the center of the platform all the while smirking. She stood there staring Vegeta down a moment when Parago slammed into the platform and Yarro came in pursuit. A moment later Mailis dropped back down on the platform and Starfire came in pursuit. With all of them back on the platform a distinct glint came across Vikki's eyes as she dropped into stance never taking her eyes off of Vegeta. Three energy waves shot in al directions from her knocking the four down and away. In one fluid movement Vikki baseball slide Yarro off the platform and into the ground and grabbed Parago and slammed him into the ground at the same time. She then burst forward and sent two small balls of key flying that wer eweak but caught the other two off guard enough for them to be slide back. With one kick she sent Mailis into Starfire and with one more small ki ball she sent them both flying into the wall.  
  
"Well... It appears we have a winner..." The announcer gawked walking over to Vikki who was standing in the center again.  
  
"Wait a second you cheated! We all agreed no ki!" Parago whined crawling back up on to the platform.  
  
"I didn't agree to anything." Vikki smirked and went to shake the annoucer's hand at the last second she shoved him away as a golden streak flew towards them. A second later two golden-haired chibis stood there. Vikki had Parago in a head lock. "Stupid BAKA! You could have hurt that innocent bystander!" Vikki lectured. "You really need to learn to control your temper and your transformations better." She let him go and he looked at her a bit wounded.  
  
"You're right..." He walked over to the announcer. "I'm sorry Sir..." He stuck his hand out to shake.  
  
"It's quiet all right young man. I put myself in harm's way at every tournament and I'm still not quite sure why..." He took the boy's hand and shook it then fluffed his already spikey hair. "Now then here is your 50,000 zeni prize Miss Vikki!" He beamed walking over to her.  
  
"Give it to some worth charity." She replied walking off and detransforming. "And by the way my name isn't Vikki. It's Vega..." Vegeta dashed out and grabbed her.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" His eyes were wild as he looked at her.  
  
"My name is Vega..." She repeated. "Nice to meet you Grandpa..." Her tough façade faded and there was the girlish face he had seen years before when he fought Daricus. She suddenly transformed and sent a ki ball flying up into the air which met another and exploded. "There's a reason why we're here. And they're it..." They both looked up at five grotesquely oversized Archesaiya. Five people floated up from the crowd and bright glowing auras erupted from them as they shot forward and met in combat with the others. Two more rushed out from the building behind Vegeta and ripped off clothes to reveal definitely alien attire and golden auras erupted from them as they took to the sky.  
  
"WOO HOO! A real fight!" Parago beamed charging up his aura. Starfire stood next to him and transformed and the pair took off to battle. Mailis looked at Yarro and shrugged as they too transformed and took to the air.  
  
"What's going on?" Vegeta fumed looking at her again.  
  
"Your people need you Grandpa..." Vega uttered as she floated up. "Let's take this battle to a less populated area!" She yelled and four of the fighters stopped she floated forward and grabbed one of the invaders. A moment later they all disappeared.  
  
"Come on boys!" He called to Gohan, Goten, Bardock, and Uubu. "We've got something more interesting to do..." He smirked and took to the air. The four nodded and took off after him.  
  
"Why does this always seem to happen anymore? Someone either leaves or something gets blown up and we never get to finish the tournament..." The announcer sighed as he sat down on the edge of the platform.  
  
"I'll put it to you this way, sometimes not finishing something you start is better than seeing the results." 18 commented as she and Krillin walked by with Marron. He blinked a few times as he debated if he wanted to know what she meant. After remembering past Budoukai's he decided she was right.  
  
"Why does this always have to happen to me?!" Chichi lamented. "Why does something bad have to happen and one of MY boys has to RISK HIS LIFE to save everything?!"  
  
"Oh shut up Chichi..." Bulma muttered. "Your BOYS are old enough to take care of themselves you know and besides MY boy and a lot of help went with them so stop blubbering!" Chichi looked at her surprised before turning away and fiddling with her dress. Bulma just beamed over her triumph.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"It's been awhile since we had a good work out like this hasn't it Naros?" Kaykora beamed as she planted a bunch on the possessed Archesaiya.  
  
"Yeah and this is Vega's first real fight. Having fun over there Sweetie?" He looked at Vega who with the help of the other chibis was giving one invading Archesaiya male a good work out.  
  
"Tons Dad." She replied dodging a punch and planting one of her own. Frustrated the Archesaiya grabbed her by the neck and refused to let go. The chibis started pelting him in terror but couldn't get him to release her. In a flash gold there was a horrid cracking sound and he wailed in pain releasing her and she fell to the ground. A second later Vegeta appeared holding her unconscious under one arm.  
  
"Move." He ordered the chibis and they floated aside. He held up his hand a prepared a Big Bang to finish off the menace. The attack shot forward but was deflected by an eerie blue power. When they smoke faded Starfire floated in front of Archesaiya with a look of intense anger.  
  
"You can't just blow them up! They're our people too! It's just what's inside them, controlling them that's evil!" She fumed and another eerie blue light shot out of her blinding everyone. The red lines above the eyes of the Archesaiya started faded and they looked more and more confused.  
  
"The healer... Zani uttered and Bardock nodded in agreement.  
  
"What?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Her mother is Pallas and Pallas's role among the Chosen was the Healer..." Bardock explained smiling.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Vegeta asked shifting Vega to both arms. Bardock simply pointed to his head. "You still have visions?"  
  
"Well I have been lately." Bardock replied and it looked like he was going to say more but was interrupted by Parago.  
  
"Look another ship! I bet it's my Mom!" He beamed pointing as a tiny sparkle appeared in the sky. Starfire squinted.  
  
"That's not a ship from our planet..." She replied a bit worried.  
  
"Then come on..." Vegeta groaned. "Let's get this over with..." He subconsciously clutched Vega closer and tighter as he shot off towards where the ship was set to land. Everyone followed in a big pack including the still confuse Archesaiya. Vega came to on the way.  
  
"Grandpa?" She muttered looking up at him.  
  
"Not now kid I'll put you down when we land." He half snapped.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The fight more possessed, mindless idiots..." He grumbled and looked down at her. She had an expectant smile on her face that screamed "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Vegeta couldn't help but smirk with pride. "You did well in the tournament today."  
  
"Thank-you Grandpa." She simply replied. "I wanted to impress you... Momma said you're on of the strongest fighters in the universe and you're the one I should try to be like." Vegeta looked at her oddly a minute.  
  
"Be like me? Why not her or Naros..." He thought to himself. "Well I'm... proud of you..." He muttered looking up again.  
  
"I'm proud of you too... For letting me go..." Again Vegeta looked at her funny but wasn't about to press for an answer. They were to close to the battlefield. 


	9. Reunions

Chapter 9: Reunions  
  
Vegeta and the other out ran the ship and landed in eager anticipation to finish this and get things sorted out. Vegeta stood out in front with Vega in front of him and Kaykora and Naros on either side. "It's nice to be fighting side by side with you again Daddy."  
  
"The feelings mutual... Where the Hell have you been young lady?" He griped.  
  
"Long story..." She moaned as the ship landed. Four golden auras shot up and they dropped to fight stance. Parago started to run up to join the fray but Bardock grabbed him by the shoulder and held hi back.  
  
"Just watch... They are a strong family and can more than handle this I'm sure." Parago looked at him funny but then nodded in silent understanding. He realized from the way Vegeta re-acted to the Vega that he hadn't seen her for a long time if at all. This was family bonding time. The drop down door to the ship opened slowly and an eerie golden glow poured forth.  
  
"Fu... Crap we have a Super coming our way now." Vegeta cursed. The door dropped down and they dropped down into stance ready to assault the first thing the moved. But their fears were put to ease when Parago took off running towards the ship.  
  
"That's Momma's energy!" He leapt over the still lowering ramp and there was a thud and Pallas fell over the side with Parago on top of her. Starfire rushed forward and pounced on both of them. The ramp lowered all the way and everyone looked in awe at who was standing there. Kaykora inched forward with wide-eyes and Bardock rushed a few steps forward but then dropped to his knees next to Vegeta. Kaykora looked the man in the eyes a few moments then dropped to one knee in front of him with her head bowed.  
  
"King Vegeta... Your first born grandchild "Kaykora, the strongest female of our races..." Pallas muttered. "Why she's alive right now, I have NO clue..." The King looked down at her then pulled her up and looked her in the eyes again. After a tense moment he smiled and she took his hand and led him forward in front of Vegeta. Vega reached up and took her Grandpa's hand and Vegeta squeezed it.  
  
"Grandpa... It's your Daddy..." She whispered. Vegeta let go of her hand and stared at his father long and hard. His father doing the same until he did something none of them expected; he reached out and hugged his son. Vegeta stood in shock a few more tense moments before hugging back.  
  
"My son look at you..." He said pushing his son back. "You are a Super Saiyan just like you always dreamed of! I'm so proud of you just look at you..." Vegeta's eyes grew wide and Kaykora could tell he was trying to hold back a tear.  
  
"Thank-you Father..." Vegeta choked stiffening up. "But what brings you to this dimension?"  
  
"Well you see that's a long and complicated story that I believe that young lady can explain better than I can." He looked over at Pallas.  
  
"That's going to have to wait! We have incoming!" Kaykora shouted pointing to the sky.  
  
"I bet that's them returning with the Blackstar Dragonballs!" Gohan exclaimed. Floating up into the air. Vegeta looked at his son confused.  
  
"There's a lot of talking to be done when everyone is here..." He sighed. The mob gathered at the Lookout to get everything sorted out.  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight... There's a parasite alien taking over Archenakia and possessing its inhabitants but most of them evacuated to the old planet... And you left Brolli behind to try to stop it... And you want Goku and the Saiyans here, to go back and help you defeat this thing that they thought they stopped earlier but didn't." Krillin reviewed.  
  
"But Goku's been turned into a kid and doesn't have the same power he used to have." Trunks added.  
  
"So now then what's YOUR story?" Vegeta asked looking at his daughter.  
  
"Vega, the first Vega wasn't dead, and because part of our souls were in her we couldn't pass on. So Kaiokarsha gave the Kais instructions on how to build us weaker bodies and put our souls back in them. But we couldn't come back because they weren't sure if they made us weak enough. So we stayed there, got, married and had this Vega." Kaykora explained. Vegeta then turned his attention to Pallas.  
  
"And what is your theory on my father?"  
  
"Well Frieza was one of Daricus's henchmen and when we wished back the planets and people killed by him and his men the Dragon must have interrupted that as at any time and brought back Vegeta-sei and it's people. Then when we went on to wish them back to the way they were before they were destroyed so they'd have no memory of what happened." Pallas explained as Parago snuggled into her side asleep.  
  
"That sounds like a good enough answer for me." Gohan commented. "It makes sense." Vegeta then turned to his father.  
  
"So how did you find out about Archenakia?"  
  
"We sent out scouts to check the region around Vegeta-sei for threats and one landed on Archenakia and reported back a huge Saiyan population. I went personally to check it out and that's when I found Pallas. The one reason I saved her at all is because she had the Elite seal on."  
  
"Well that's comforting to know..." Pallas muttered. The King growled at her slightly. Pallas rolled her eyes. "I bow down to Kaykora not you. She's my ruler not you..."  
  
"I can see this is going to be a problem..." Kaykora muttered shaking her head.  
  
"I am still your king by history!" The king fumed. They went back and forth for a few minutes getting louder and louder waking Parago up in the process. Vega and Kaykora clenched their fists and their power levels crept up slowly as they listened to the mindless drabbled. It was obvious the Vegeta was exactly thrilled with listening to the argument. All at once three golden auras shot out illuminating the Lookout.  
  
"WE'RE WASTING TIME!!!" They all fumed in unison. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them a bit surprised. The three looked at each other then detransformed and looked at everyone else.  
  
"Think they're trying to tell us something?" Zani mused.  
  
"Before we go any farther I just want to know one thing." Carlia said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "Do you still have yours?" She pulled up the chain that her pendant was on. The blue charm dangled in the air, the tiger seemingly defiant on the chain.  
  
"What's that?" Starfire asked coming over and looking at it. It started to glow when she touched it and the glow intensified when one floated out of her chest and hovered in front of her. Pallas walked over and put it around her daughter neck.  
  
"It's a pendant of the Ancients it signifies that you are chosen to protect everything good and right in this place while you're alive. You must have inherited it from me when you were born." She said quietly.  
  
"If our children get our pendants, then why did Vegeta and Kaykora both have one and Bardock and Goku?" Zani questioned looking at everyone.  
  
"Unless Vegeta's pendant and Kaykora's are the same because when Kaykora woke up in the future, Vegeta would have been dead and that's what may have caused them both to have it. And if Grandpa passed his pendant on to Radits and Radits didn't have anyone to inherit it when he died it may have gone back to Bardock when Kaykora revived him. But that would mean Dad would have gotten his from Grandma." Gohan deduced after a few moments of thought.  
  
"That could very well be..." Bardock replied with a nod. "That would explain why Carlia and Elsie would still have theirs only if Goten and Trunks still have theirs..." Everyone looked at Goten who sheepishly pulled the pendant out from under his shirt. Everyone then looked at Trunks who did likewise.  
  
"Then that can only mean one thing... Parago, Mailis, and Pan have to have pendants too."  
  
"My mother..." Kaykora said seemingly randomly.  
  
"Huh?" Naros looked at her funny.  
  
"I got my pendant from my mother remember? She got it from her adopted mom and then gave it to me." She replied quietly. "And if Goku is the only Saiyan in his family why did both of his children get pendants?"  
  
"That's right I guess it doesn't really matter how we got them does it? The fact of the matter is ther probably not going to need them." Naros said nodding.  
  
"I'm not so sur eabout that Honey... Something keeps pulling at my heart telling there's a greater evil lurking than this Bebi..."  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Pan snapped. "What's all this pendant talk about and who has one and who doesn't?!" All of the chibis gawked at her.  
  
"You're honestly telling me your parents never told you about the Ancients, the pendant or Daricus?" Yarro asked in shock. Pan angrily shook her head then shot her parents a death look.  
  
"Well if you hadn't ran off I was going to tell you!" Gohan soothed nervously.  
  
"It's partially my fault so you can't be entirely mad at them." Vegeta replied sadly. Pan looked at him a minute before Yarro snatched her arm and dragged her off.  
  
"Come on we'll let the parents talk and we'll tell you everything. Won't we guys?" Starfire glared at him. "And Starfire..." The chibis nodded and followed after them. Vega grabbed Pan's arm and looked her in the eye before leaning in and whispering something to her.  
  
"You can't transform can you?" Pan shook her head no. "Don't worry, I'll help you and the others don't have to know..." She ripped Pan from Yarro's grasped put two fingers to her forehead and disappeared.  
  
"She knows I.T. ..." Aarian comment impressed. "It took Starfire almost a year to master that technique and she can still only teleport herself."  
  
"We had excellent teachers." Kaykora mused. "Now down to business... Who's coming and who's not?" 


	10. Crash Course

A/N: Ok so that should be an end to the crap explanatory filler chappies! I think! Yes... Should be... There's just going to be a little part in this one but that's it... Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Crash Course  
  
"So what's it like?" Pan wondered as they stood in a valley by a stream.  
  
"What's what like?" Vega asked looking at her confused.  
  
"Being full blooded Saiyan and transforming." Pan added.  
  
"I'm not full blooded Saiyan..." Vega replied with a smile. "I'm not sure what you'd call me but my parents were both half breeds."  
  
"Half breeds of what?" Pan asked afraid to know.  
  
"Half Saiyan half Archesaiya..." Vega replied as if it were common knowledge.  
  
"Archesaiya?" Pan looked at her doumbly.  
  
"You poor thing... Look there will plenty of time to explain on the way back... Or after everything is done... For right now let's just get you transformed."  
  
"Do you really think I can?" Pan asked doubtfully.  
  
"Why shouldn't you?" Vega liked her dumbly this time.  
  
"I'm only a quarter Saiyan."  
  
"Hmmm..." Vega thought a moment. "I don't suppose that matters much..." She shrugged and put a hand on Pan's forehead. "What do you value? What is important to you?" Pan thought a moment then responded.  
  
"My family and my friends."  
  
"How important are they to you?"  
  
"They're my world I don't know what I'd do without them."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that..." Vega smiled. "Close your eyes."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Pan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Motivation. Trust me I have no reason to kill you or anything..." Vega laughed. "I want to help you. I know what it feels like to not be a Super. I would look through the viewing orb with Mom and Dad and here Starfire and Parago ascended; Mailis ascended; all f them but you and me... And finally it hit me when they told me stories about past. So maybe if you see the past it will help you. I don't want you to be alone in this Pan I want you to be able to help and fight like you want to." Pann blinked a few times and looked at her funny before letting the chibi do it.  
  
Pictures flashed in her mind. Pictures of a dark being and Cell and Frieza then them splitting. Soon visions of innocent people dying at their hands came to her. Her power level rose in time wit her anger until she saw a mother and father clutching their young children and Cell smirked as he drained their lives away. Something snapped and golden light shot out of her knocking Vega away. Vega stood up and looked at Pan funny as the chibi struggled with what was happening to her. "Let it go Pan. Let it all go! Let all of your rage at everything go!" She called and another golden flash shot out. Her hair started sticking up on end and she screamed and it happened. The Super Saiyan form took over her body. But something was wrong she kept screaming and looking around wildly before lunging at Vega. Vega transformed and grabbed her and put her in a head lock. "Pan listen to me calm down! Don't let the power consume you!" Pan continued to struggle against her.  
  
"She's stronger than I thought she was going to be." Vega thought still trying to subdue her.  
  
"PAN!!!" Gohan raced to one side of the Lookout as everyone shot their gaze in that direction.  
  
"That can't be Pan it's to powerful." Goku said doubtfully.  
  
"That's Pan! I know it!" He leapt forward to fly to her but Kaykora grabbed his hand and I.T. before his foot left the floor. A second later they were watching two chibis struggling against each other.  
  
"She can't control it!" Vega screamed letting go and Pan lunged towards her father.  
  
"PAN! It's Dad!" He screamed as she tried to punch him. "Remember ice cream cones and days in the park? Remember?" He grabbed her by the arms and her power started fading.  
  
"Sorry Dad." She replied looking down at the ground.  
  
"Huh? Well I guess that works..." Gohan looked at her funny. She looked back what a similar expression. He grabbed a piece of her hair and dangled it in front of her face. It was still golden hued. She smiled and hugged him. "Good job Pan but promise me something."  
  
"Anything Dad."  
  
"Next time you decide to transform, do it with us around." Pan nodded and slipped out of her Super form. "Thank you Vega."  
  
"I'm sorry actually..." She replied looking at the ground. "I should have calculated for something like that."  
  
"You can't always think of everything ahead of time." Gohan replied with a smile. "Now come on we still have to get details worked out."  
  
"I'd prefer to fly back Mom."  
  
"All right Hun just be careful. Who am I telling this too? Have fun don't blow anything up unless it attacks you and you have to." Kaykora smiled and Vega nodded.  
  
"I'm going to fly back too." Pan hopped out of her Dad's arms.  
  
"Ok same goes for you then." Gohan said a bit apprehensively. The adults disappeared and Vega looked at Pan worried.  
  
"Are you ok Pan?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine... I didn't hurt you or anything did I?"  
  
"Nah my transformation is still stronger than yours from training in it." Vega replied with a sigh. "But I think you may surpass me with a bit of training."  
  
"So who do you think is the strongest out of us kids?" Pan wondered as they took to the air.  
  
"Hum... Well Mailis may have us in age, well not you so much but I think either Starfire or Parago is the strongest because of their Dad."  
  
"What's so special about their Dad?"  
  
"Well I'll put it to you this way, his level one, is like level two to us." Pan gawked.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" She asked in disbelief. Vega shook her head.  
  
"If I had to pick just one though, I think it would be Parago. If I had to pick who would win a fight between them, I couln't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well where Parago may have the strength and ki, Starfire is faster and has mastered more mental abilities and attacks. It would be a pretty even fight I'd say." Pan just nodded.  
  
"So why are you being so nice to me?" Pan asked suspiciously and Vega looked at her confused. "You know what I mean you just show up and you're totally cool to me trying to help me and stuff. What's the catch?"  
  
"I just thought you'd like a friend your age that was like you. Growing up you had Trunks and Goten who were like 12 or 13 years older than you or Brand and Marron who weren't fighters. No one understood you and still don't." Vega replied a bit hurt.  
  
"You know what that's like don't you?" Pan sighed.  
  
"That's why I wanted to do it."  
  
"I suppose I can live with that Bud." Pan smiled and Vega looked at her wide-eyed. She smiled and nodded happily. "So when are you going to teach me Instant Transmission?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"I think we've had enough fun and adventure today."  
  
"PLEASE!!! I thought you were my friend." Pan pouted.  
  
"Which is exactly why I'm not going to do it without supervision. Who knows where you could end up!"  
  
"Fine!" Pan pouted then started laughing. "I understand guess." 


	11. Back to Archenakia

A/N: It should have been Yarro not Mailis that had the kids in age when Pan and Vega were talking in the last chapter. That would be my bad sorry!  
  
Chapter 11: Back to Archenakia  
  
"All right so it's decided then. Zani and Pallas are going to stay here with the kids and the rest of us are going to go." Gohan announced.  
  
"Come on! Why don't I get to go?" Yarro protested. "It was my Mom that thing killed! Besides I'm almost 14! You were fighting the original Cell at that age Mr. Gohan! And Frieza at even younger!"  
  
"He has a point Gohan." Goku interjected.  
  
"I say let him go he can hold his own and besides I'll take responsibility for him. Dalina was one of my best friends and still is dead or alive." Bardock said stepping forward. This little guy was like a son to me for those years there and I'll take care of him." Yarro looked up at him with big eyes. "Don't remember me do you?" He shook his head.  
  
"Look Grandpa. I was going to let him go anyways." Gohan said with a laugh. "All so the strongest of us are going to I.T. out and the rest are going to take the ships."  
  
"Vegeta... Are you just going to let him take charge like this?" The King whispered to his son.  
  
"He seems to be doing a pretty good job don't you think?" Vegeta gave his father a glare and the king gave him a stern look.  
  
"Dad! You're coming with Naros and I" Kaykora broke in and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from his father. "You've got nothing to prove to him Dad." She whispered.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I have to prove to him that I came do just as well at running things as him." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It's a matter of pride and principles." Kaykora sighed.  
  
"Let's figure out how many we can take right now. I've got Naros and my Dad. Aarian you've got Gohan and Goku right?" Kaykora looked around. "Hmmm..."  
  
"I can I.T. too you know!" Goku chirped.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried that?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Goku replied sheepishly "Nevermind!"  
  
"We might as well I.T. everyone in a few trips." Aarian suggested.  
  
"That's going to take a pretty good amount of time and energy though." Kaykora sighed then looked down at Vega. "You can't stay but you can help if you think you're up to taking two people." Vega nodded excitedly. "Ok then who are you going to take..."  
  
"Have her take Bardock and Yarro and I'll come back for Goten and Trunks." Aarian suggested.  
  
"That works." Kaykora nodded.  
  
"I can't believe that you're taking full grown adults to handle a parasite Tuffle." The King sighed. Yarro's eyes flashed.  
  
"That parasitic Tuffle killed my mother by inhabiting my father. There's no way my father would have been strong enough to do that on his own. He adds power or something to the being he's possessing. If he inhabits Brolli then there could be no stopping him." The teen fumed angrily.  
  
"How dare you address me in that tone!" He king fumed and prepared to smack him. Yarro grabbed his arm and held it.  
  
"Know what you're dealing with before you open your mouth Sire." He said sarcastically then transformed and knocked the king to the ground with his aura. "This is a whole new ball game you're in now and you're still playing with the old equipment." He went on as he walked over and put a hand on Vega's shoulder. Bardock did the same. The King looked over at his son wild-eye who just smirked and shrugged as he put a hand on Kaykora.  
  
"What can I say Father? He has a point..." And with that they disappeared. The King got up furious and brushed himself off before sulking away.  
"Grandpa?" Trunks asked warily approaching him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look you can't be mad really. Yarro was just telling like it is. He just is upset about his parents is all. He grew up in a different world than you did. Things are completely different in Archenakia and it shows in it's people."  
  
"They're weak."  
  
"They're smart. If you knew how many groups have come here seeking out what they believed to be the last Saiyans for revenge you'd understand why. This Tuffle incident is just one more example. It's time to put your power hungry ambitions to an end and do what's right for Vegeta-sei Grandpa. In case you haven't realized by now, the universe is a very different place than you remember it to be." Trunks walked away but not before hearing the king let out a long thoughtful sigh.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Goten wondered as his friend came back over.  
  
"Nothing Yarro didn't tell him already just a bit more respectfully." Trunks replied as Vega appeared again. "How's it look over there?"  
  
"Not good half of Arial looks like it got blown away. But Brolli still alive we just don't know if Bebi's gotten to him or not." Vega replied panting a bit tired. Aarian appeared a moment later.  
  
"Ready to go boys?" They nodded and put a hand on her before disappearing again. The King came back over and joined the others. He looked down at Vega who was sitting down a bit tired.  
  
"You ok kid?" He asked sitting down in front of her. She nodded but looked at the floor. She looked up in his longing eyes.  
  
"You want to go to don't you?" She whispered and he nodded. "Well he you know I've always been taught to respect my elders and their requests and the fact that you're my king doesn't help." She winked at him and he smirked.  
  
"You have been taught well." He beamed.  
  
"I learned from the best who learned from the best who learned from the best how to find a loop hole and use it your advantage. I just need to take a nap. I've I.T. too much today." She turned around and laid her head in his lap not even thinking it might offend him. To her, he was great- Grandpa and nothing more really. Just some person she didn't know that was in her family and that meant she could do whatever pleases her around them but hurt them. Pallas watched in whole situation carefully ready to pounce on him he hurt her. Zani grabbed her arm and held her back.  
  
The King looked at her disgusted a minute and went to shove her off but something stopped him at the last second. A peacefulness filled her face as she drifted off into sleep that reminded him of something long and forgotten. The look on his wife's face when he found her dying at the hands and Frieza; the victim of the tyrant's methods of keeping him under toe. He unfastened his cape and covered the chibi up in it. Pallas smiled and took Starfire under one arm and Parago under the other. Zani wrapped an arm around Mailis until Aarian returned and she took over.  
  
"It's not fair... We never get to have any fun..." Parago pouted. Pallas looked down at him and thought back on everything that had happened.  
  
"Maybe you get to have some fun yet." She smiled and looked at Aarian. "But we'll have to wait for Vega to wake up." Aarian smirked back.  
  
"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
"Well you never know, the kids might come in handy. Starfire might be able to purify people and she'd need someone to hold them still." Pallas said suggestively.  
  
"This is true..." Aarian replied still smirking.  
  
"Does that mean we get to go!" Parago beamed happily. Pallas nodded.  
  
"Hey what bout me?" Pan perked up. "I mean I probably can't fight or anything..." She went on sadly.  
  
"Moral support is sometimes better than fighting." Aarian replied with a smile. Pan beamed and run over and hugged the three.  
  
"You ladies are so cool!"  
  
"Yeah well we try." Zani replied with a proud smirk. 


End file.
